


Жертвоприношение

by Rhaina



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaina/pseuds/Rhaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Беспредел Фуджи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жертвоприношение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16063) by Arccie. 



> Бета: philippa
> 
> Прим.авт.: постканон, в составе команды Сейгаку нет Кавамуры.
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено; отказ от прав - все права принадлежат правообладателям.

Если на сборе спортивной команды нескольких человек не хватает — это нормально. Бывало, и не раз. Но вот нарочно кого-то не позвать, да еще и прятаться от него — по меньшей мере, необычно. И уж тем более странно запереться в раздевалке, забаррикадировав дверь и подготовив подручные средства на случай штурма.  
  
Однако же случилось и такое — в той самой школе, где учился небезызвестный Фуджи Шууске, способный на все — в том числе превратить нормальную жизнь в фильм ужасов.  
  
Очередное обострение режима террора (предыдущему положил конец Тезука, прежде чем Атобе забрал его с собой в Швейцарию… по «капитанским делам») началось ровно неделю назад, когда Фуджи приспичило… «поиграть в парных». В результате двоих парней отправили в больницу, а еще трое срочно сменили вуз из-за полученной эмоциональной травмы.  
  
Остальному мужскому населению Сейгаку пришлось в ускоренном темпе научиться избегать тенсая. Разными способами. Например, завидев его, убегать куда глаза глядят, пронзительно визжа. Или, как один ненормальный, выпрыгнуть в окно второго этажа (конечно, обе ноги сломаны — зато рассудок в порядке).  
  
Потому шестеро членов теннисной команды и закрылись в раздевалке.  
  
                                        ***  
— Как вы думаете, он уже ушел?  
За дверью раздался ужасающий вопль, постепенно стихая, — как видно, его источник стремительно покидал опасную территорию. В комнате воцарилась атмосфера безнадежности.  
  
— Похоже, что нет.  
Узники скорбно переглянулись.  
  
Желудок Момоширо выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы выразить недовольство. Момо смущенно засмеялся, почесав в затылке:  
— Я с обеда ничего не ел!  
— Фшшш, ничего нового, идиот...  
— Ня, я тоже голодный, и хочу мороженого! Ойши, ты обещал мне мороженое!  
— Прости, Эйджи, я не ожидал, что Фуджи сегодня будет так настойчив.  
Эйджи поник:  
— Мне здесь надоело. Ничего смешного! Играть в теннис нельзя, и мороженого нет.  
Кикумару сгорбился, всем своим видом изображая страдание, — и Ойши немедленно попытался его утешить:  
— Не переживай, мы скоро выберемся отсюда.  
  
Снаружи снова раздались вопли.  
  
Эйджи бросился на пол:  
— Ня-ааа, хочу выйти!  
Вице-капитан взглянул на дверь, выпрямился и нерешительно шагнул к выходу.  
— Я пойду, — его голос был тверд, хотя на лице явно читался страх. — Отвлеку его, а вы бегите.  
Кикумару посмотрел на него в ужасе:  
— Ваааа, Ойши, ты не можешь так поступить! А что будет с Золотой парой? Кто будет кормить меня мороженым, если тебя не станет?! Я не хочу, чтобы Ойши умер! — Эйджи придавил друга к полу. — Я не позволю тебе выйти, я согласен тут сидеть, лишь бы Ойши был жив! Да, точно, давай останемся тут навсегда, вырастем, поженимся, заведем детей, будем жить долго и счастливо и умрем в один день — только не покидай меня раньше времени!  
Ойши покраснел под натиском Эйджи — не то от смущения, не то от недостатка воздуха.  
  
Инуи вежливо кашлянул, чтобы привлечь внимание Кикумару:  
— Очень мило, но ничего не выйдет. Здесь нечего есть, и детей у вас быть не может.  
Кикумару подпрыгнул и обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Инуи:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы Ойши умер! — и тут же отскочил, прикрываясь Ойши как щитом. — Ты! Ты хочешь нас всех убить, я знаю! Даешь нам этот сок, а когда мы привыкнем и расслабимся, отравишь нас! — Эйджи стукнул кулаком по ладони: — БАЦ!.. И мы уснем и никогда уже не проснемся. Ааааа! Инуи — убийца!  
Рассерженный вице-капитан нахмурился:  
— Уймись, Эйджи! Какой из Инуи убийца?  
Тот засопел:  
— Но он хочет, чтобы ты вышел и пал в бою! Пусть сам отдувается!  
Инуи в тревоге затеребил очки:  
— Ренджи меня никогда не простит.  
Эйджи мертвой хваткой вцепился в руку друга:  
— В общем, как хотите, но Ойши никуда не идет. Вам надо — вот и вперед.  
  
В воздухе внезапно повисло напряжение, все оценивающе переглядывались — кого лучше отправить на съедение волкам… то есть Фуджи?..  
  
Момо подмигнул Эйджи:  
— А вот я думаю, это должен сделать Кикумару-семпай. Если он хочет уберечь Ойши-семпая, пусть займет его место.  
Эйджи пришел в ужас.  
— Но… — забормотал он в плечо Ойши что-то нечленораздельное.  
— О, да, просто отличная идея, Момо-семпай.  
— Видите, Эчизен со мной согласен.  
— Это был сарказм, идиот. Не важно, кто из них погибнет смертью храбрых, — они тогда все равно не смогут провести вместе остаток жизни.  
— Эй, Эчизен, не груби семпаю! Может, пойдешь вместо них?  
— Еще чего!  
— На самом деле, сейчас, когда я об этом подумал… Ты — идеальная кандидатура. Как раз нужного роста, чтобы Фуджи-семпай мог… окружить тебя… своим вниманием.  
  
Рёма огляделся по сторонам, ожидая, что хоть кто-нибудь из семпаев скажет слово в его поддержку. Однако те старательно отводили глаза.  
  
— Вы же это не серьезно, правда?  
  
Инуи задумчиво постукивал карандашом по блокноту с записями:  
— У Эчизена наилучшие шансы адекватно отвлекать Фуджи достаточно продолжительное время, чтобы мы все успели спастись. Если только, конечно, никто из вас случайно не прячет в шкафчике Фуджи Юту.  
  
Члены команды уставились на Рёму умоляющими, полными надежды взглядами.  
  
Эчизен пристально с укором посмотрел на «мать Сейгаку»:  
— Предполагается, что хорошие семпаи защищают своего кохая.  
Ойши выглядел виноватым, но, прежде чем он мог уступить, слово взял Кайдо:  
— Фшшшш, а хороший кохай должен повиноваться своим семпаям!  
  
Рёма отчаянно жалел, что вообще заговорил. Да чтобы он еще хоть раз стал защищать Кикумару...  
  
— Но я не хочу трахаться с Фуджи-семпаем!  
— Ради команды, Эчизен.  
Рёма сердито сверкнул глазами на Момо и язвительно процедил:  
— Вот и иди сам… ради команды!  
Тот замахал руками:  
— O, нет, я не могу. Я не по этой части…  
— Надо же, как ты быстро сменил ориентацию.  
Момо проигнорировал слова младшего товарища, продолжая, будто бы его и не перебивали:  
— …да и моей девушке, — второкурсник сделал акцент на последнем слове, — не понравится, что я ей изменяю.  
— Фшшшшшш!!!  
Рёма усмехнулся:  
— А Кайдо-семпаю нравится, что его называют девушкой?  
  
Лицо Момоширо побагровело, и он уставился в потолок, избегая смотреть в сторону громко шипящего «Гадюки».  
  
Эчизен и хотел бы подлить масла в огонь гнева Кайдо, но решил, что пришло время лишить остальных своего общества, пока они отвлеклись на ссору. Ну, насколько вообще возможно лишить кого-то своего общества в комнате размером восемь футов на восемь. Попытка была сорвана полностью — он не успел сделать и шага, как почувствовал на плечах стальную хватку Инуи.  
  
У него даже не было шанса лицезреть, как Момо вываляют в пыли, потому что Золотая пара вмешалась прежде, чем действо началось. И вот уже пять пар глаз с тревожным вниманием пристально следили за каждым его движением.  
  
Эчизен неловко поерзал, осторожно проверяя хватку Инуи. Тот пресек эти потуги без особых усилий и начал подталкивать Рёму к выходу, попутно раздавая указания:  
— Момо, Кайдо, разберите баррикаду. Кикумару, Фуджи видно из окна?  
  
Все трое поспешно выполняли распоряжения — ведь не их же приносят в жертву!  
  
Эйджи проскакал к окну и начал обозревать окрестности так усердно, что едва не приклеился носом к стеклу.  
— Никого не видно! — воскликнул он преувеличенно бодро.  
  
Приготовления были закончены, и Рёму выпихнули вперед, несмотря на то, что он отчаянно сопротивлялся.  
  
— Если вы это сделаете и я умру, то мой призрак явится вам и будет преследовать до конца ваших дней! — Эчизен предпринял последнюю попытку что-то изменить.  
Момо ухмыльнулся:  
— Ну, заодно и расскажешь, как оно, на том свете.  
  
Рёма всей душой жаждал стереть эту ухмылку, но выход был уже совсем близко.  
  
Рёму быстро вытолкали наружу, и дверь захлопнулась. Он повернулся и со всей силы пнул ее, решив, что лучше злиться, чем бояться. Изнутри долетели радостные возгласы:  
— Вперед, очиби! Сделай это ради команды! Мы в тебя верим!  
  
Эчизен фыркнул. Конечно, они верили в него, иначе на его месте сейчас был бы один из них.  
  
— Как интересно! — промурлыкал кто-то за спиной.  
  
                                                    ***  
Эчизен замер, кровь заледенела в жилах. Он медленно обернулся, все тело словно налилось свинцом. Прямо перед ним, во всей своей загадочно улыбающейся славе, стоял Фуджи Шууске.  
  
Рёма чуть не начал было что-то в ужасе лепетать, но вспомнил об остатках гордости (запрятанных глубоко под страхом) и вежливо кивнул:  
— Фуджи-семпай.  
— Эчизен, что за приятный сюрприз! — улыбка Фуджи, казалось, становилась все более зловещей, и все, что Рёма успел навоображать, вдруг предстало перед ним — готовое наброситься и оставить в итоге хладный труп. И он не успеет победить отца, и покорить теннисный мир, и…  
  
Из раздумий теннисного гения выдернуло касание чужих пальцев, которые нежно поглаживали его руку медленными, повторяющимися движениями, так что весь мир сконцентрировался в единственном маленьком участке кожи. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.  
  
— Странно, знаешь ли, но я с самого обеда никого не видел, вот только тебя сейчас.  
Рёма страстно пожелал превратиться в невидимку или вообще никогда не рождаться… отцу, честное слово, следовало когда-то воздержаться. А прямо сейчас он испытывал затруднения с ответом. Однако, как говорится, с сумасшедшими лучше не спорить.  
— Да, очень странно.  
Из-под ресниц Фуджи полыхнуло синим:  
— Рёма, ты, кажется, надо мной смеешься? Ты не рад меня видеть?  
Эчизен поборол желание закатить глаза:  
— O, я прямо-таки трепещу от радости.  
Фуджи мурлыкнул со счастливым видом:  
— Прекрасно. Мне нравится, когда все делается по согласию… — тенсай сделал паузу и продолжил после недолго размышления, — хотя без согласия тоже может выйти забавно.  
От этих слов отчетливо веяло угрозой, несмотря на мягкий тон.  
  
Что ж, для Эчизена это прозвучало сигналом к тому, что пора делать ноги, если он хочет остаться в здравом уме. Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках спасения. Не обнаружив ничего в пределах досягаемости, он решил прибегнуть к проверенному и надежному способу отвлечения Фуджи и изобразил удивление, глядя поверх плеча тенсая:  
— О, уж не Юта ли там идет?  
Шууске продолжал спокойно улыбаться, даже не потрудившись обернуться:  
— Должно быть, ты ошибся. Юта в Чибе до конца месяца.  
Ну, теперь понятно, почему он так возбудился.  
— O… — надежды Рёмы на спасение резко испарились, тем более что Шууске всем телом прижимал его к двери.  
Как же его все затрахало! Причем в буквальном смысле, если Фуджи добьется своего.  
Тенсай, выглядевший полностью удовлетворенным, усмехнулся, наклонился ближе и, выделяя каждый слог, выдохнул жертве прямо в ухо:  
— Надо проверить, подходим ли мы друг другу. Тщательно проверить…  
  
Эчизен застыл, несмотря на охвативший тело жар. Он не хотел этого. Честное слово! Тело, однако, не спешило с ним соглашаться, посылая легкие электрические разряды по всем нервным окончаниям.  
Фуджи слегка отстранился, и все, что Рёма мог видеть, — это улыбку, даже тогда, когда его губы накрыли чужие.  
Последней связной мыслью Рёмы было всепоглощающее «oх».  
  
                                                      ***  
Шууске улыбнулся, не в силах сдержать приятного изумления при виде ошеломленного и вспыхнувшего Эчизена.  
Кажется, сегодня его счастливый день!  
Он даже мог притвориться, что не заметил пять теней, прошмыгнувших из раздевалки, когда повел свою добычу домой.  
  
                                                 OMAKE  
  
Резкий выдох вырвался из полуоткрытых губ, пальцы прочерчивали дорожки по шелковистой коже, задевая затвердевшие соски, и удовольствие острыми иголочками распространялось по всему телу, ниже и ниже.  
  
— A-ах… Фуджи!  
— Нэ… что я тебе говорил, Рёма? Зови меня Шууске, — Фуджи замер, ожидая ответа.  
— Н-ннхм…  
— Ну, скажи. Шууске.  
— О-оох… Боже…  
— Хммм. Не совсем… Но так и быть, я согласен.


End file.
